


Bet.

by powotatowo



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, author does not know what to tag this fic, be fucked while playing a game, wenk wonk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powotatowo/pseuds/powotatowo
Summary: Is it a bad idea to bet on who cums first while playing a game? Winner gets to see the loser be fucked in a hentai game.
Relationships: Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 113





	Bet.

**Author's Note:**

> Bad idea: have a bet with a Levi where you get to fuck the other as a distraction from winning a game. :)

The toys he borrowed from Asmo didn't work. his fingers and tongue didn't work and you still won the first round of the game. time to bring out the big guns. He unzips his pants and settles in behind you. He asks you to move your hips up and close to him. You have an idea on what he's about to do. He has to do everything to win the bet after all. 

He pushes your leg wider and slowly eases in his dick to your pussy. When he goes in deep you almost drop the controller and lose the game. He notices that and grins. But you take a deep breath and grasp the controller tightly as you continue playing. While he's thrusting he tries to sabotage you by telling you where your allies are instead of the enemy. You whine when a particular thrust hits a spot. 

"Levi, you're not helping!" 

He grins unabashedly.

He ups his game further when he transforms to his demon form and brings the end of his tail to your mouth. You know his tail will feel the same sensation as his dick and immediately starts sucking on it. You're still focused on the game even when your mouth is busy paying attention to his tail. His thrusts get deeper and harder as the game progresses. He tries desperately not to come just yet. He wants to fill you up at the critical moment. He watches you grab something that will help you aim the enemies much better. 

He pulls out when you're aiming and slams his dick back in when you try to pull the trigger. His tail goes deep to your throat at the same time.

Going as deep as he could unfortunately didn't work. You aren't aiming for the enemy but behind it, despite that the enemy that you're aiming for still dies. One more level to go and you'll definitely win this bet.

Your body relaxes as the pleasure builds up in you. He can feel it in the way your walls are getting wetter, his thrusts sound sloppier. 

His tail pulls out of your mouth and starts licking the head of it. It almost pushes him to cum. But he holds on. He slides his hands to your side and squeezes your tits. He settles on top of you and starts grinding.

He can tell you're distracted when he starts playing with your nipples. It leaves you breathless. Your whimpers and moans give him hope of winning. 

But of course, you won't let him win. So you stop licking the tip and begin sucking the tip only. He tries to push deeper but you pull back every time. It takes two to tango after all. He's frustrated when you're teasing him using his tail so he retaliates by drifting his right hand downwards to play with your clit.

Your hold on the controller tightens. You almost lost sight of the enemy that you're targeting. You almost missed the incoming aid when he leans down and nibbles on your ear. You can feel your orgasm is close. You remind yourself if you come, you lose. And if you lose, you'll be in that hentai game of his. And he'll watch you lose your control again. He did mention he won't push you to your limit but then it's quite embarrassing to even imagine being fucked in that game. You prefer the real hot dick of his.

You breathe heavily through your nose and focus intently on the game. The in-game announcer tells you both the remaining time. 10 minutes. 

He has 10 minutes to distract you, to make you come. 

You have 10 minutes to win the game. 

And then, you see it. 

He's too caught up with how your body reacts as he fucks you that luckily he didn't notice it. A special task comes up. Obtain a specific weapon to spawn the boss and win the game. Good thing you remember where that item is as you lick your lips in anticipation.

He chases his own orgasm and tries to push all of the buttons that he can think off. 

He backs up, pulls out and takes a breather before going back in. His hard thrusts catches you off guard as you control your character to reach the spot where the weapon is. Although his tail is neglected for a bit he uses it to tease the entrance of your ass. He gets the lube that he tossed somewhere on the bed and pours some on the tip of his tail. The tip eases in and you moan loudly. He feels your walls tightening up. You exhale loudly and it helps reel in your orgasm.

Then he sees the boss on the screen. He curses under his breath. He's in trouble. The level is about to be cleared and he still hasn't made you come yet. He had a plan to watch you get fucked in the new game he bought. There's an option to fuck you in all of your holes. He really wants to see you lose control as you're fucked in your mouth, pussy and ass at the same time. He's a bit sad that he might not be able to fuck your mouth right now but he sees an opportunity to fuck you in your ass. And in his tail goes.

You gasp and almost got your character killed from the special attack from the boss when you feel something in your ass. You pant as you focus on killing the boss. Two more ultimate attacks later and the boss dies. You drop the controller on the floor as the wave comes crashing down on you.

He acknowledges his lost and continues thrusting into your pussy while his tail slows down in fucking your ass.

One particular push had you cumming hard. The stimulation coming from both of your holes makes your orgasm more intense. And it makes him come as well. He reverts back to his normal form and slips a finger in your ass when he sees it gape. He removes his finger after his orgasm dies down.

He looks at your spent form as he slowly pulls his dick out. Some of his cum spills and he catches it using his fingers. He doesn't want any of it spilling so he pushes it back in, which makes you whimper weakly. 

"Ah, shit. You still won after all that? That's not fair."

You giggle and roll to catch your breath. When he sees your tits rise up and down as you pant, he gets aroused. But he's too tired, so he chooses to lie down beside you. The game is ignored as you move closer to him. He wraps his arms around you and holds you close. You bury your head on the crook of his neck. Both of you are spent and he thinks a quick nap sounds good.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hi, hello  
> if you're currently reading this, i would like to thank you for reading the entirety of this fic that originated from one of my "bad ideas"  
> kudos, comments are highly appreciated and watch out for more bad ideas ^^


End file.
